Users of wheelchairs may need to transport various articles with them. However, storage on wheelchairs is often very limited. Sometimes bags can be attached to the sides of the wheelchair to provide additional storage of personal items. However, side storage units may be knocked off when traveling through narrow passageways. Luggage carriers that are able to follow a wheelchair are available, but they tend to be too large and slow for application in multiple environments.
Accordingly, need exists for autonomously moveable storage units and alternative wheelchair storage systems.